Pain
by PikaNerd6
Summary: Pain. That is the strongest feeling Ivy has. She was forced to join the first Quarter Quell by her district, and she knows that they're watching, cheering for the other tributes to kill her. She goes through the Perilous Hunger Games, trying to win the Capitol's- as well as her district's- respect. What she doesn't expect, though, is the respect of a certain Tribute.
1. Prologue: The reading of the card

**Hey People! So, we all know the story of how Katniss survived the 3****rd**** Quarter Quell, right? Well, with many others, but still. And Haymitch survived the 2****nd****? But what about the 1****st****? Who won that one? Well, let's find out! Btw, this is completely FANMADE. I do not believe this is cannon in any way. This is just a speculation. I also do not own the Hunger Games trilogy. Suzanne Collins does. **

The President of the Capitol stood on the stage, staring down at the people, who eagerly waited for what he would say. "People of the Capitol, it is the 25th anniversary of the First Hunger Games! Therefore, we will have our very first Quarter Quell!" The people cheered wildly. A boy went up next to the President, holding a little envelope.

"As most of you know, a Quarter Quell reaping is different than an ordinary Hunger Games. Now, it is time to see how it will be different." The President plucked the envelope out of the boy's hands, and slowly opened it. The people watched him with wide, curious eyes.

"'As a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district must hold an election and vote on the tributes who will represent the first Quarter Quell,'" the president said, reading the card. The crowd erupted in cheers.

Meanwhile, the people of each district stared at the Television, watching as the President read the card. They had to pick who would be chosen for the Hunger Games? District 1 didn't see this as a huge deal. It was the same for District 2, but they were a little more wary. And so it went. In District 10, one certain man watched the reading of the card with his son. He smirked. He knew exactly he would choose to go into the Hunger Games. And so did his son. He smirked as well.

This was perfect. They could get rid of her once and for all, for what she had done. They just had to convince the rest of the District to get her in…

**And there's the Prologue! Sorry it's so short. The next chapters won't be as short! Who do you think the man and his son were thinking about? That will be revealed in Chapter 1! But you are allowed to speculate in the reviews. Anyway, I hope you liked it! …I seriously should change the cover though. Pikachu! You're making this look happy! Stahp it! So the cover won't stay that way. Just saying.**

**Follow and Review! ~PikaNerd6**


	2. My Name is Ivy

**Whoa whoa whoa. Did I just update the same story on the same day? Who am I and what have I done with PikaNerd6? And WHY HAVEN"T I CHANGED THE COVER YET?! Oh right. Because I'm a crappy artist. I'll have to force my friend to make it at some point. Anyway, here's chapter 1 of 'Pain'. I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy. Suzanne Collins does. **

"IVY! WAKE UP!" I hear my father open my bedroom door. Before I can react, he tosses something at me. Pain strikes my hip, and I scream. Father just laughs. "Serves you right, you little freak. Now c'mon!" he yells. I try not to cry; I did that once, and he just hurt me more. Well, I wouldn't say hurt. That would be the understatement of the Century. Sometimes, he gets Royce to join in on the abuse.

Why do they do this? Why would a man hurt his daughter? Why would an 18-year-old boy hurt his 13-year-old sister? I can tell you. They blame me for my mother's death. She died giving birth to me. Technically, it's my father's fault for uhh…. You know. But he thinks I'm just a curse. He refuses to call me his daughter. And Royce refuses to call me his sister. He says I took his mother away from him.

I hear footsteps that fade, then sit up. I look at my hip, and see that Father had thrown a small pitchfork at it. I wince, then pull it out. Our district, District 10, specializes in livestock. So naturally, we would have pitchforks. What makes me mad is that the Capitol takes half of our livestock away so that they could kill and eat them. Then, it hits me. The Hunger Games are coming up. And so is the first ever Quarter Quell.

I had missed the reading of the Card. Father had sent me up to my room because I had brought in as much meat as my brother, while I was supposed to bring 3 times as much, which is nearly impossible. I walked downstairs, keeping my hand on my hip. I noticed the opened door, and when I looked outside, Father and Royce were walking away, towards the farm where we work. I grab my tools, and run after them, knowing that Father could use it against me if I didn't go with them.

"IVY!" my Father roars my name when I catch up. "Yeah?" I asked, out of breath. Father slaps me across the face so hard, I fall backwards. "You're not GOING to WORK today," he snarls. I sat there on the ground, baffled. "Huh?"

"He said, 'ye-OR nAWT going TOODAEE,'" Royce repeats my father very slowly, as if I didn't understand English. "Bu-but why?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Because I said so. Now go home and stay home!" Father yells. I didn't hesitate. I ran back home….then went around another corner, to the farm. I went behind a tree, then spied on Father and Royce. "So, tell me the plan again. I love it so much!" Royce sneered. "We tell the other farmers about how _horrible_ and _evil _and _dangerous_ Ivy is. Then, they cast their votes, and Ivy gets sent to the Hunger Games, where she will finally pay for killing the one we loved the most!" Father snickered. "Father, that plan is so genius, it beats all the ideas other genius' had!" Royce said.

_What?_ My heart skipped a beat. My family was going to pit everyone else against me? But the Reapings for the tributes were random! Then, I felt sick. I ran home, and turned on the TV. I looked through the recordings, and found the Reading of the Card. "'As a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district must hold an election and vote on the tributes who will represent the first Quarter Quell,'" the president was saying, looking at a card.

"No… this can't be happening. No. They can't hold that much of a grudge. And the entire District wouldn't really vote for me… would they?" I asked myself out loud.

* * *

><p>The day of the Election came. I didn't dare sleep in, for my Father might've been a lot more violent with me on this day more than others. I still remembered last year…<p>

"_C'mon, you worthless piece of crap!" Father yelled, grabbing my neck and shaking me awake. I almost choked to death. "I said c'mon! The reaping's today! You're old enough to put your name in," he snarled, shoving me off my bed. Royce came in, and grabbed me, and slung me over his shoulder. "We're going now. And you better put your name in more than once," he spat. I didn't try to get out of his grip; there was no point. _

_Later, Royce put his name in 10 times. He didn't want to risk getting picked. "Go on," Father snarled, shoving me forwards. I put my name in 10 times like Royce did, then looked back at Father, who gave me a death stare. I put it in 10 more times, then he nodded with approval. He had never done that before._

_I went in with the 12-year-olds. None of them knew me. Father made sure that I was never social. I never went to school, and I always worked with adults. "Hello, hello! It's that time of year again! My name is Garlan, and I will be your new escort! Well then, before we begin, lets watch this video!" an oddly dressed woman chirped, turning on a video about the war. _

"_Oh, wasn't that beautiful?" Garlan asked. No one said anything. Garlan cleared her throat. "Well then, ladies first!" She felt around the huge bowl, and I watched, terrified. I snuck a glance over to my father, who had a look that said 'Pick Ivy! Pick Ivy!' Garlan finally plucked a slip out of the bowl, and I held my breath. "Maranda Films." I let out my breath. I was safe! Then, I looked at my father again. His eyes were burning with hatred. _

_When we got back home, he grabbed a brick from the corner of the room and threw it at me. It hit me in the cheek, and I fell back. "This is your fault! You should've put your name in more, you ugly little freak!" he roared at me. He stomped into his room. Royce slapped my other cheek. "Yeah! It would serve you right, being in the Games!" Then he stomped off as well._

As I walked out of my room, I felt my cheek again. There was a scar there, from the brick. "Why? Why must they hate me?" I whispered. "You're up. It's about time," Father sneered. Royce was laughing. "C'mon. I want to be at the Election early," Father said in a calm voice that frightened me. "O-okay," I said in an unsteady voice.

When we arrived, Father made me sit alone in the 13-year-old section. "Bye-bye, sweetie," he sneered, walking off. Royce sat in his 18-year-old section, looking confident. Of course he wouldn't get picked. He was popular in District 10. _Did Father and Royce go through with their plan?_ I wondered. I sat in the section for hours and hours, until the others came.

What made me scared was the looks they gave me. They either gave me looks of timidity, anger, or smugness. That pretty much sealed the deal. Then, a voice called out. It was Garlan. "Hello, hello! Welcome to the First ever Quarter Quell! Now, the reapings will be different this year: You must all vote who you want to represent District 10 in the 25th Hunger Games! Now, before you vote, I need you to watch this," she said, turning on a video. It was the same one of last year. But I wasn't listening. I was too scared.

"Oh, don't you all just love that?" Garlan squealed. No one answered her. "Well then, submit your votes for the female tribute!" I looked at my father, who nodded. I stood up, and submitted Tracey, Royce's girlfriend. I didn't dare show the card to anyone else. I simply just plopped it into the bowl, and dashed back into my seat.

I didn't look at anyone else. I knew who they had picked. But I still had hope. Hope that they hadn't listened to my so-called family and had voted on someone else. Hope that they had forgotten my name and had simply just voted someone else. Then, Garlan counted the votes. "And the female tribute for District 10 is…." She paused, hoping for suspence. I leaned forwards, my heart soaring with hope.

"Ivy Hemlock."

**And there's chapter 1! And just to put the message out there: I HATE Child Abuse, and any other abuse out there. And if you like watching a child or an animal get abused, let me say this: You are a horrible, horrible person that deserves to get a boulder to the face! Whew! Sorry, I got a little mean there. But still! I HATE ABUSE! And yes, Ivy is the girl the man and his son were thinking about in the Prologue. And I hope you like this story so far!**

**Follow and Review! ~PikaNerd6 **


	3. A Not-So-Pleasant Goodbye

**Here's Chapter 2! And I just realized I switched from present-tense to past-tense in the last chapter. I'll try not to make that mistake again! The whole story will be in Present-tense, btw. Also, here's what Ivy looks like: She has long, uneven black hair, green eyes, and a scar on her cheek from the brick her Father threw at her a year ago. **

**Behold- Lord Voldemort: Yes, I know, I want to do that too :3 **

**xXLeafheartXx- thanks for the OC! She'll appear soon, maybe in the next few chapters?**

I stand up, as if I'm in a trance. Of course. Why should I be surprised? I walk up to the stage. "Hello there, Ivy! Do we have any volunteers?" Garlan says, then waits for the crowd to respond. At first, they do nothing. Then, they all start to snicker. They're HAPPY I'm in the Games.

"Well then, time for the men!" Garlan picks up the card with the boy's name inside. "Hal Dereks." Everyone looks at a boy in the 17-year-old section. I swallow nervously. He's tall. Very tall. And muscular. He has short brown hair, and narrow hazel eyes. He steps up next to me. I feel like a tiny doll. I sneak a glance at Royce. He's trying so hard not to laugh, his face is so red.

Then, I look at Father. He is grinning. I don't feel anger inside; I feel sadness. No, not sadness. I feel the feeling I've always had, except it's greater now: Pain. I feel pain. "Any volunteers?" Garlan calls. No one says anything. "Well then! Here are your District 10 representatives for the 25th Hunger Games!" Garlan chirps, grabbing our hands and raising them. She can get mine up as high as it can, but she can't with Hal, so he raises it for her.

"May the odds EVER be in your favor!" She yells. District 10 cheers. I sigh. The pain is even greater now. I'm being sent to my death, and my entire district approves of that. Garlan guides us over to a train. She leads Hal to one room, and tells him something. I don't listen. There's no point. Then, Hal closes the door, and Garlan takes me to another room.

"Now, your loved ones will come in and tell you goodbye. It might be your final one, but you will want them to know you love them," she explains, then leaves. I look down at my feet, which are bare, since I prefer not to wear shoes. No one will come in. The only family I have hate me, so why would they want to tell me they love me? I sigh. Hal was probably telling his loved ones goodbye by now.

Then, the door opens, and father and Royce come in. I stare at them, surprised. "Hello, _weakling_," Royce sneers. Father grins. I don't say anything. "Hey, _**filth**_, I'm talking to you," Royce said, slapping my scarred cheek. "Hello, Royce," I say clearly. "That's better. So, you're finally getting what you deserve, you ugly freak," Father sneers. "Yeah," I say, because I know if I retort, they'll just beat me up.

"Yeah, huh? You got that right. You stole the one woman I loved the most away from me, you ugly piece of crap. Now go and die in those games. You deserve to, you know," Father spits at me. Then, a small voice starts to echo through my mind: _Punch him. Make him pay. Punch him. Make him pay._

I was going to die in the Games. This would be the last time I'd see my Father. I could make him pay for the abuse, right here, right now. I look at him in the eyes, which are full of malice and hatred, and… smugness. I could punch him. Or worse. I could make him pay for all he's done to me. Then, Father turns around, opens the door, and leaves. Royce follows, except he turns around and says, "See you on the other side, _freak_."

A punch just wasn't worth all the abuse. Nor a kick. Nor shattering one of his limbs to pieces. Besides, I don't want to die knowing that I hurt my family, even if that family had abused me. All I want is for them to respect me. I make a decision right there: to prove to everyone that I am a girl worth respecting. That I am a girl that is full of pain, and just wants to get rid of it for once. I will prove to everyone that I am worthy. Strong.

Pain. That might be my strongest feeling, but that doesn't mean that I'll let it consume me completely.

**So, how'd you like this chapter? I'm guessing no one likes Ivy's dad(Who doesn't deserve a name) or Royce? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
